Problem: Amerigo Vespucci has a map of America drawn on the complex plane. The map does not distort distances. Los Angeles corresponds to $0$ on this complex plane, and Boston corresponds to $2600i$. Meanwhile, Knoxville corresponds to the point $780+1040i$. With these city-point correspondences, how far is it from Knoxville to Los Angeles on this complex plane?
Solution: Note that $780=\frac 3{10}\cdot 2600$, and $1040=\frac{4}{10}\cdot 2600$. Thus, geometrically, the distance from Los Angeles to Knoxville forms a 3-4-5 right triangle, with hypotenuse of length $\frac{5}{10}\cdot 2600=\boxed{1300}$. Since magnitude of a number is defined to be the distance from the origin of that number, $1300$ is our answer.